Conventional electronic smart cards, such as debit cards, credit cards, prepaid cards, and MetroCards, usually undergo user authentication, using a password, before being used to conduct a transaction.
By contrast, conventional electronic transaction cards often fall victim to theft and fraud, as the cards seldom come with any mechanism for recognizing cardholders. Furthermore, odds are the cardholders have their personal data and transaction data stolen during or after transactions conducted with the cards, because the cards are not designed to show a transaction status, and thus the cardholders are informed only by goods sellers (or service providers) of completion of the transactions conducted with the cards. Moreover, it is not uncommon that the cardholders forget their passwords or have their passwords stolen. For the above reasons, conventional smart cards are hardly safe and convenient to conduct a transaction.
Therefore, it is imperative to provide a fingerprint recognition smart card capable of recognizing a cardholder's fingerprint data and then determining, according to an analysis result of the fingerprint data, whether a proposed transaction is safe to accept, so as enhance the safety and convenience of the transaction.